


burn

by orphan_account



Series: some love we all need [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Bruises, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou Scary Mode, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Scary Hinata Shouyou, Second Year Kageyama Tobio, Symbolism, Third Year Hinata Shouyou, Top Hinata Shouyou, dude idfk what to tag this, i think, man i love that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kageyama Tobio had always had the odd ability to see the numbers signalling how dangerous a person was. He'd gone through his childhood surrounded by Twos and Threes, maybe even Fours. And then he meets his Ten.~~~~~~~~~~The flame seemed to burn ever so bright, as Kageyama felt the air around the other basically crackle. He felt as if he was Icarus and Hinata was the Sun. Two wings to hold him up, a fiery heat to burn him down.Don't get too close, or you'll melt.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: some love we all need [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759543
Comments: 21
Kudos: 352





	burn

**Author's Note:**

> funny story, this thing was supposed to go differently initially (like, completely different), but it turned out as this. Anyways, I wrote this bc I only recently found the wonder that is the Third Year Hinata Shouyou tag. Das some good shit.
> 
> Also I planned to make this longer than my usual ones but haha... my hands and brain were like: no, no I don't think you will.
> 
> Hope you enjoy ig!

  
  


  
  


“And, burned because I beauty loved,  
I shall not know the highest bliss,  
And give my name to the abyss  
Which waits to claim me as its own.”

  
  


  
  


Kageyama had always been a bit different.

  
  


Though he possessed no physical unicity, and even if he woke up the same as all the rest, headed down to high school a frown permanently plastered on his face, homework having been done late in the midnight hours, he had an ability. Something which set him apart from the crowd.

  
  


It had all started back in junior high when he had stumbled into the volleyball gymnasium. It was all fine and well, until a practice game began, and he found himself on the bench. Of course he hadn't been expecting to be on the starting line, considering he was fairly new. But that couldn't stop Tobio from wishing he was out on the court, surrounded by the familiar sounds of the ball slamming across the floor, accompanied by the squeaking of shoes.

  
  


What did make him pause, was when the whole world seemed to turn blurry for one second, making his hand shoot up towards his forehead. He blinked rapidly, the haziness dispersing as if it had never been there.

  
  


But something was different.

  
  


With bewildered eyes, young Kageyama Tobio watched as red numbers appeared to be floating over his teammates' heads. He rubbed his eyes, seeing a shiny three follow Kindaichi, even as the boy was jumping left and right.

  
  


He pinched himself twice for good measure, hoping this was all some kind of bizarre dream. The numbers never once disappeared. He found himself gazing absently at them. They were kind of pretty.

  
  


As the years passed and Tobio grew both in height, and in maturity, he found a...  _pattern_ , he'd say. Most of his schoolmates had ones and twos, and the occasional three. His math teacher was the only one who had a solid four floating above his head of gelled-back hair. (he had pointedly overlooked the three and a half hanging above one Oikawa Tooru)

  
  


After having almost been robbed by a masked man who had a six following him around, Tobio found he could almost guess what the peculiar numbers were about. He reckoned it meant the level of danger that individual could potentially possess. He never told anyone what he could see. He wasn't dumb, he knew he'd immediately be sent to a doctor and checked for a mental disease.

Which he wasn't sure he didn't have, but he'd rather not go through any processes to get him to 'be normal again', thank you very much.

  
  


And so he continued on with his childhood, pointedly ignoring the rare occurence of the occasional nine or eight passing him on the street. One time he had seen a ten floating above a woman standing across from him in the park. She had smiled at him prettily, hands working on a patch of fabric. He had quickly stood up and left.

  
  


As he stood in front of the Karasuno volleyball gymnasium, he couldn't help but be nervous. Would they like him? Would he fit in? Were the others higher than a four?

  
  


He pushed open the doors, smiling the barest hint of a smile once he saw the white net, the basket full of volleyballs, the people running around. Three boys turned towards him, all of them sporting smiles on their faces. (one of them was scarier than the others, almost crazed-looking)

  
  


Tobio introduced himself, getting their names in response. Sugawara Koushi was a two, Tanaka Ryuunosuke was a two and a half, and... Floating proudly was a red five hanging right above Sawamura Daichi's head. He wondered why the boy was so dangerous.

  
  


The first year of high school passed. He spent it playing volleyball surrounded by his supportive teammates. Sure, he got in a squabble or two with Tsukishima (a Four who no doubt was ranked that high only because his biting words could leave you flinching even a day later), but it was nothing to fret over.

  
  


He bid the past goodbye, as second year Kageyama now stood in front of the gymnasium doors. He had heard there was a new student, who seemed to have found an interest in volleyball. Tobio didn't mind. As long as he was playing, he held no care of who wanted to join in.

  
  


He stepped inside, waving in hello to Tanaka and Nishinoya who were distracted for whatever random reason. As he placed his bag dow, he noticed something was definitely different. Whereas normally Tsukishima and Yamaguchi would head over to practice barely before it begun, now they were already here.

  
  


In fact, all of his teammates were gathered near where they normally sat during their break-time. They were gathered in a circle, heads tilted down.

  
  


Tobio furrowed his brows, before slowly walking over to see what all the fuss is about. Tanaka noticed him first, and he pulled away from the circle, shooting him a smile and waving a hand.

  
  


"Kageyama, come meet our new teammate!" his senior said, before the small crowd parted as if they were making way for a king.

  
  


A boy stood there, bag draped over his shoulder, one of his hands stuffed in his pockets. The first thing Tobio noticed was his height, which probably wasn't very nice of him. But who could fault him? The guy was practically a midget!

He desperately tried to focus on something else, his eyes flying from his hand opened in a wave, up to his pointy chin and big, brown eyes. A spiky mess of orange hair rested atop his head, the tips reaching down to his mid-cheek.

  
  


He couldn't dwell on the hair even if he oh-so-wanted to. No, what caught his attention was the number floating almost innocently over the newcomer's head.

  
  


A shiny _ten_.

  
  


Tobio almost took a step back, but maintained his composure. He had never seen a minor to hold such a high number. This was terrible! What kind of guy was this?

  
  


He furrowed his brows, then narrowed his eyes. If he appeared scary, maybe the guy would leave him alone. The last thing he wanted was a Ten to bother him. He would be staying as far away from this boy as possible.

  
  


"Kageyama Tobio." he grunted, bowing the slightest inch. Through his bangs he saw the other tilt his head to the right a little, his eyes possessing a glint Kageyama didn't like, but didn't not like either.

  
  


"My name's Hinata Shouyou!" the newcomer exclaimed, his smile radiating like the sun.

  
  


Tobio averted his eyes, glaring at nothing.

  
  


  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


  
  


Kageyama shut his locker, wrestling his books with his free arm. He looked through his papers as he was walking, wondering what class he'd have next, sipping his beloved milk.

  
  


_Biology, Math, Eng-_

  
  


"Kageyama!" came the now all-too-familiar voice of Hinata, who was leaning against a wall, a small crowd of five people surrounding him.

  
  


The two of them had somehow grown closer in the past two weeks, even if Tobio wanted to avoid the other. It somehow seemed inevitable, as if Hinata was the Sun and Kageyama was just a planet inevitably drawn into his orbit.

  
  


Besides it wasn't as bad. Sure, the shortie was like no one he had met before, considering his number had even changed. Yes, the ten that had been previously floating peacefully suddenly disappeared once they entered the school one morning, a shiny eight taking its place.

  
  


That hadn't been so bad. No, what was definitely creepy was when Hinata's digit bumped up all the way to eleven during the games. Kageyama hadn't ever thought that anyone's score could pass ten, but Hinata's did so with no problem. It was truly a wonder why he was still hanging around the shrimp.

  
  


Hinata Shouyou was definitely someone you didn't meet everyday. And it seemed he wasn't the only one who thought so. No matter who you were, you found yourself drawn to him. Even Tsukishima seemed unwillingly interested. There was just something about him. A flame seemed to permanently burn around him, flaring in intensity, and crackling each time the boy flashed a smirk.

Tobio had caught the glimpses that justified the ten hanging above his head. When his fists were flying around, knuckles bloody, a shit-eating grin on his face, the number seemed to glow brighter. When his tie wasn't fully pulled, his shirt open just a smidge, allowing people a clear view of his neck. When his cheeks and forearms were painted in purple, the galaxies spreading in a beautifully odd harmony across his skin. When the trail of crimson steadily pouring out of his nose went over his lips and down his chin, roses blooming on his uniform.

  
  


It was no doubt the boy was popular either. Flocks of fans now seemed to follow his every movement, eyes burning on the tips of the spiky orange hair. Even if Hinata was someone who shouldn't be holding the favor of so many, as he so easily did, no one could resist the ruggish charm of the boy.

  
  


"What?" Kageyama asked, not even looking up from his books. They weren't very good friends, and frankly he didn't want to talk while other people listened in.

  
  


"Nothing, just thought I'd say hi." Hinata grinned, and the people next to him actually swooned. Tobio just rolled his eyes, ignoring the mischievous glint shining clearly in those brown orbs.

  
  


He stomped off to the classroom, pretending not to hear the unbearable high-pitched giggles following him.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


“Ne, Bakageyama, are you afraid of me?”

  
  


Tobio blinked, puffs of white air forming with his each exhale. He turned around to see Hinata had invaded his private spot on the rooftop. The boy was leaning on the door frame, his arms crossed over one another. He was wearing a smile, the white bandages wrapped around his knuckles attracting Kageyama's attention.

  
  


“No.” he replied, looking back down at his unfinished milk carton. And it was true. He wasn't afraid of Hinata, but rather the high numbers floating above his head. He sipped his favorite drink, gazing at the fluffy clouds.

  
  


“Well, aren't you sure of yourself.” Hiinata said, his smile making his eyes crinkle at the corners. Tobio hummed, but said nothing. He wondered if the boy would leave, but found he would definitely not. The shortie sat down on the bench, his legs spreading wide. Hinata rolled his neck around until he heard a satisfying pop, which allowed a grin to form on his face.

  
  


The flame seemed to burn ever so bright, as Kageyama felt the air around the other basically crackle. He felt as if he was Icarus and Hinata was the Sun. Two wings to hold him up, a fiery heat to burn him down.

  
  


_Don't get too close, or you'll melt._

  
  


“I've always wondered,” Hinata started, one hand reaching up towards the sunny sky. “If I could grasp a shooting star in my hand, what would I ask for? For what are we except blinks in galaxies, seconds of existence across the wide universe?”

  
  


Tobio stared at him. He felt the flames prickle at his skin, asking if he really was certain he would be doing this. He let the fire engulf him.

  
  


“I don't know.” he rested his head on his arms, gazing up to where countless worlds lay hidden from view. “But I do know you can hold the Sun.”

  
  


He saw Hinata turn towards him, eyes blazing with a questioning glint. Tobio placed both of his hands on either side of the other's cheeks, his skin sizzling with the heat. He didn't mind.

The cogs turned in the shortie's head, and soon enough he was throwing his head back and laughing, his voice cracking on some of the notes. Tobio smiled a secret smile.

  
  


For what were they except two beautiful teenagers?

  
  


  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


  
  


“Hey, Bakageyama!”

  
  


Tobio turned around slightly, seeing Hinata walk towards him, hand waving. His presence seemed to demand attention, and the heads of everyone in the hallway turned to follow him.

  
  


“You- _oh_.” the shortie stopped, gaze falling on the boy standing near Kageyama. Tobio saw him fidget in the face of the renown boy.

  
  


Kageyama looked up, and felt a cold sweat roll down his back one he noticed the almost permanent ten change into an eleven. He wondered what was going on with him.

  
  
“Who's this?” Hinata asked, his voice as scorching as the flames burning in his orange locks.

  
  


Tobio saw his classmate tilt from side to side nervously, and decided to save him the trouble. He was a nice guy after all. “My classmate.” he said calmly, but inside he was wondering why the other was even bothering. Normally, Hinata would come bounding towards him, pulling him away from whatever conversation he was having.

  
  


The shortie hummed, the tension pulling like a taut string. What was going on? Hinata wasn't even acting angry, but there was just something... _off_ about his behavior. It seemed the entire hallway thought the same, as everyone held their breath. Tobio gazed around.

  
  


“I'm leaving, I have class.” he continued, before turning around to his classmate. “I'll talk to you later.”

  
  


Due to him facing the other way, he didn't see the one from eleven slowly turn to two.

  
  


  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


  
  


“Who was that?”

  
  


Tobio scoffed, opening his lunchbox. “I already told you, he's my classmate.”

  
  


Hinata sat down next to him, his entire posture seeming just a bit rigid. Kageyama absently ran his eyes over his figure.

  
  


“Hey, you alright?” he asked, seeing a blank look on Hinata's face.

  
  


The boy suddenly smiled, eyes closed. The hair on Tobio's arms stood up. “Yep! Now tell me, the boy ask you on a date?”

  
  


He raised his eyebrows in bewilderment at the sudden question. Where was this coming from? “Uh.” he replied in confusion.

  
  


“Come on, from friend to friend! Guy to guy!” Hinata grinned, pushing his shoulder slightly. It burned just the least. Though his words were easygoing, there was just something that seemed out of place. The smile seemed as natural as ever, but, call it gut feeling, Tobio was sure something else was going on.

  
  


“Um, he did.” Tobio said slowly, knees involuntarily knocking into one another. What the hell was going on?

  
  


His stomach fell as the twelve switched to a thirteen. This was the highest it had ever gotten. Kageyama subtly scooted backwards a little, putting some distance between him and Hinata. His heart beat loudly in his ears, chills running down his spine. His fingers trembled discreetly.

  
  


Hinata's hair fell over his face, causing a shadow to hide the upper part of it. His mouth twitched from its straight line.

The boy's head suddenly shot up, a wide grin pulling at his lips. Kageyama scooted even further down.

  
  


“Okay.” he said, eyes shining with something. Something which made Tobio want to hid under his blanket and never come out.

  
  


“Okay.” Hinata repeated, and Kageyama wondered whether he was speaking to him, or to himself.

  
  


  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


  
  


“ _What the hell have you done_.” he hissed, shoving a finger in the wide expanse that was Hinata's chest. The other merely smiled, hands clasped behind his back.

  
  


“Nothing.” he said innocently, but the glint in his eyes was telling another story. Tobio was glad at least the thirteen had turned back to a ten.

  
  


“Then tell me, _why is he at the nurse's office._ ” Kageyama snarled, eyes narrowing at the shorter of the two of them. The sun shone above them, the roof empty save for them.

  
  


“I don't know, maybe his head hurt, or something.” Hinata replied, his smug smile doing nothing to help his case. Tobio glared at the white bandage wrapped around the other's knuckles. He knew what Hinata had done was wrong, and he definitely did not know the reason behind his doings. But what he did know, was that the boy looked strangely beautiful in that moment.

  
  


Even if he had just beat someone up for an unknown reason, even if anger was flaring deep inside Tobio's chest, that did not take away the fact that Hinata Shouyou was an arresting individual.

  
  


  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


  
  


“Oh, come on! How long are you going to keep this up?” the boy pouted dramatically, one hand wrapped around Tobio's shoulders. He completely ignored him, instead focusing on placing his books back in his locker.

  
  


“I don't know, maybe another week or so.” he replied, not glancing towards Hinata, even if his eyes seemed to want to betray him.

  
  


“Mean, Bakageyama!” and even if the words and behavior seemed that of an annoying child, there was still that ever-present dangerous aura lying just beneath the facade.

  
  


“Hey, by the way, are you going with anyone to the dance?” Hinata asked, making Tobio falter for a second. Truthfully, he had forgotten about it. He shook his head absentmindedly.

  
  


“Wanna go with me, then?”

  
  


That made him pause, his hand mid-air. “That depends,” he turned around to face the shortie. “Are you going to go around punching people who have not done anything to you? Because if that's what will happen, then I'll have to refuse.”

  
  


Hinata grinned at him, and they were so close that Tobio could see the sharp canines the boy had. “Nope, you have my word!”

  
  


“Fine. Now I have to go. Try not to be late to class, yeah?” he said, then turned around and left.

  
  


  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


  
  


“Hey,” Hinata breathed over his flushed skin, the smell of cinnamon enveloping their forms. “What number do I have right now?”

Because as the months passed, Tobio found his defenses falling one over the other in the face of the shortie. He had managed to get so close, that he'd gotten to know what Kageyama hadn't told another living soul. Hinata had listened closely to his nervous stuttering and explaining, grasping his cold hands in his own warm ones.

“It's alright. I believe you.”

And for whatever reason, Tobio knew he was telling the truth.

  
  


But even as Hinata now possessed the knowledge of his bizarre ability, he never once asked about his own number. He always had fun pointing out random people, asking Kageyama to see what their number was. But never about his own. It seemed it hadn't crossed his mind.

  
  


He looked up, his hands tangling in the orange locks that seemed flames. He pondered over Hinata's swollen, red lips, the half-lidded gaze fixed on his face, the sharp canines peeking from under his grinning lips, the hands holding his naked body over Tobio's.

  
  


He at last looked up towards the red number floating above him. He gulped, feeling his legs twitch under him, his hands tighten their grip, his breath hitch.

  
  


Kageyama swallowed around the lump in his throat, wondering if he would even be capable of words.

  
  


Hinata drunk in his every move, eyes running over the entirety of his features in hunger. His grin widened in pleasure once he noticed Tobio's hesitance.

Their bodies molded together perfectly, as Hinata puffed a breath of hot air over Kageyama's flushed face.

  
  


“Come on, what is it?” he breathed, his excitement growing by the second. Surely it couldn't be that high, could it?

  
  


Tobio's eyes darted to the side once, before inevitably being drawn back to Hinata's own. “U-uh, f-fourteen.” he stuttered, his heart beating loudly.

  
  


The shortie chuckled, and Kageyama flushed. They both knew he was lying.

  
  


“Okay.” Hinata said, then pounded Tobio hard and fast.

  
  


A shiny red eighteen floated above a crown of orange hair.

  
  


  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


  
  


Tobio reached up towards the sky. The clouds rolled across the sky, the birds chirped.

  
  


He clasped the hand in his own, both of them looking upwards.

  
  


“What would you do if you held the world in your palm?”

  
  


“Nothing. I'd put it back. For what good is the world if you have no one to share it with?

They watched two crows fly high above their heads. Hinata pulled Kageyama in a hug, his orange hair tickling Kageyama's cheek.

  
  


“I love you.”

  
  


The hand around his middle burned as hot as ever.

  
  


But he didn't mind.

  
  


  
  


If he got to stand near his Sun even for a little while, well... he could burn for all he cared.


End file.
